The Art of Manipulation
by Noodle In a Can
Summary: Is it a game? Is it an artwork? Sephiroth will turn the tides of Kuja's little action, that's for sure. SephirothxKuja


**Disclaimer: **Seriously, would I be writing this if I owned it? Nope, do not own at all.

* * *

What is that creature walking passed? He is male, but…his androgyny is most shockingly noted. Amongst all of the villains gracing Chaos' halls, this one catches Sephiroth's eye the most. It is probably for the fact of his inexperience or the flamboyance that surpasses even Palamecia. He never thought that would happen, ever. This Kuja is of an interesting lot. All of them are so self centered that they would speak of themselves, and here he is, quiet at the table.

He sits by Kefka. The clown is boisterous and annoying, his laughter sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Sephiroth finds himself listening with no interest whatsoever. Everyone has their weak points, and he has his own. It does not mean he cares to listen. He isn't the only one, and his eyes flick to the mage in question. Kuja just sits there, almost too interested in what everyone says. The clown is irritating, to say the least.

"_I _was a god by the time _those idiots_ could defeat me. Ha! It'll be _interesting_ to see Terra again. Which kind of makes me WONDER~. What did _you _do Kuja?"

"Ah…me? Oh, I was the antagonist through and through, dear Jester. Just the same as all of you lot, of course."

Palamecia chimes in with a laugh, "I hardly think you gave us any information, you're such an upstart." He continues to go on and on about his own conquests. Sephiroth looks on as he hears how most of them failed to destroy a world. All of them start complaining and whining about it when…

"…I did." He hears it barely said and looks at the speaker. It is Kuja, eating the rest of his food. That's the information he should keep right there. This one is dangerous like the rest, only a little unassuming. He starts to lose his thoughts when…

"So, Sephiroth, what did YOU do? Hm? You're sitting there quiet!" That voice is so irritating. This Kefka is very annoying.

"I don't boast." He leaves the table, and leaves them dumbfounded. He feels eyes on his back as he leaves…including Kuja's. He doesn't know that the being followed him after dinner is over. He's stopped in the halls towards the bedrooms.

"And whom should I make the acquaintance? I had just arrived and I am trying desperately to meet everyone. My name is Kuja, and I-."

"I know."

"…right." Did he just get quiet? This shorter man wasn't quiet at the dinner, why is he now?

"I know what you were doing. It'll only get you so far." There's a small giggle.

"And what was I doing?"

"Studying. With these people it'll only go so far. Don't use it against them." There's a frown that crosses Kuja's face.

"And you think you read someone so well, yes? Then tell me, what makes it seem all the more fair to hear from someone who would have done as I did just then. At least I was talking."

"You did my work for me." The glare worsens. Sephiroth was transfixed at how much he looks like a woman.

"You have to be the most conniving of the rest. What is your gain in knowing?"

"What is yours?"

"I riddled you first! Do not turn the tables!" He's starting to sound like a character out of a play. It's starting to remind him of Genesis.

"That, I won't answer."

"Fine! I shall tell you what I think you were doing, Sephiroth, was it? I think you were gathering information to betray. By not speaking, I may be right. Do not let that chaos burning through your soul blind you." What does that mean? Chaos…is he speaking of mako? What is this mage?

"And you know of chaos, how?" Is he reading him? What is this! _He can reach out and snap that neck of his so simply_. No, where is that thought coming from.

Kuja backs away from him and smiles simply. "I have my own secrets, Angel." Sephiroth glares at the retreating form, eyes settling on those swaying hips. Then…ever so slightly, lower to the hem of the fabric near his boot. What is that? It is white and furry.

"You have a tail. Like your brother." He watches the mage stop and turn, the white tip quickly hidden once more.

"What I may have is none of your concern."

"This chaos I harbor is the same way."

"…brilliant. You prove a point over nothing. I still sense it and that is the end of it."

"Another of your secrets?"

"Yes, I was an angel of…waait a moment! Oh no, you shall not get any information out of me, you worthless angel!" An angel of what? Sephiroth is amused by this turn of tables. He steps closer to stare at Kuja's face.

"I'm not an angel." Those eyes had a tint of purple to them, fascinating. It's interesting to see him hesitate and frown.

"This is ridiculous. I won't fall for the same traps I set for my own information. Bait elsewhere. I will not falter for a handsome face!" Wait, what? Handsome face? This makes things even more amusing. Sephiroth leans in and does the unthinkable, a kiss. Kuja pulls back with a stumble."You…you….EUGH you're mad! I know that trick! I know it well! Stop playing with hearts to get what you want. Manipulation only works when someone is not able to see right past it! I know enough about you and that little person…Cloud. Go torment him or something!" He huffs and walks off.

This personal game is going to be an interesting one. Sephiroth has two objects that he deems reasonable.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm well aware that Sephiroth is slightly ooc. This came about after an role play with a good friend of mine. I found it amusing to write despite the challenge of making everything present tense.

Read and review! ;D


End file.
